Talk:Brutal Mauling
I think this also interrupts? But it's been a long time since I've been in pre-Searing and I'm too lazy to check. --Fyren 07:04, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :I'm don't know if it interrupts anymore, I'll try to check it out. I know they changed the bears (in pre-searing) so that if you try to charm them they iterrupt you automatically, they don't use any special attack, you just get interrupted.--Rainith 07:09, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Ok, I did test this and Brutal Mauling does not cause an interrupt. My guess is that when they changed bears in Pre-searing to make them so that they could not be charmed and gave them their "charm breaker" ability they took away the interrupt function of this skill. --Rainith 12:51, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Here's something you may find interesting, in the Spanish version the description remains: ::::"Attack. Beastly attack that will make target bleed for 5 seconds." :::Maybe it was like that in beta, but now they changed it so it is a bit easier to kill them in Pre-Searing. But they forgot to readjust the speed of its attack later to make the bear up to other Animals and to change the new description in some languages. --Mithran 16:55, 12 Aug 2006 (GMT+1) It definitely does some sort of damage There is definitely some extra damage taking place with the Brutal Mauling. It may not be showing up with the yellow numbers, but it is there. I've been evolving my bear into a Dire pet at the Ice Tooth Cave, and I have been noticing a dramatic drop in the minotaurs life right after a Brutal Mauling. Strangely, no yellow number that corresponds to that amount of damage shows up over the minotaur when this happens. Perhaps its some sort of life drain? My bear doesn't take much damage, so I can't tell for sure. I am certain, though that extra damage is occurring.--Token Cleric 17:48, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::Strange. I have been unable to duplicate my experience with the minotaurs on the Practice targets. It could be that the dummies don't take the type of damage that is being dealt. I will conduct further research on the minotaurs themselves as time permits.--Token Cleric 20:11, 6 September 2006 (CDT) The drop of life is caused by the ending of Endure Pain. ::Yup, that explains it. Frustrating. I thought I was on to something with that. Well, the bear has gone back to the "worst pet in the game" stage. Too bad, too; it's one of the cooler looking pets.--Token Cleric 23:26, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Stats 4 adrenaline, 4 second activation — Skuld 10:36, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Where'd you get that info from? And is that pre- or post-searing info? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:04, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Paragon's "next attack skill" Brutal Mauling is an attack skill and as such it triggers Paragon skills like Anthem of Flame. Yes, it works, I tested it. Yay, finally a use for this skill! :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:51, 5 November 2006 (CST) :Nevermind, just saw that it is already mentioned in the notes of Anthem of Flame... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:52, 5 November 2006 (CST)